Fire, Water and Air
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: When a friend of Kazuma's shows up from his past, who also happens to be the next in line for the Water tribe, what will happen? Misuzu wishes to be friends with Ayano to build ties between the families, but with an unseen enemy after her and her family, and everyone unable to use their magic without it turning on them, can they protect her? or will the Water disappear entirely?
1. Misuzu Hiragi

NOW BEFORE PEOPLE START COMMENTING ABOUT WATER TRIBES AND STUFF, I HAVE ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME OF KAZE NO STIGMA, AND THERE IS NO MENTION OF A WATER TRIBE, SO THIS IS ALL MY OWN IDEAS

I walked cautiously through the gates, suddenly being surrounded by multiple men. I glanced around, fearful.

"What can we help you with?" one of them sneered at me. I took a step back in fear.

"U-Um… I'm looking for the head of the Kannagi clan… I was wondering if I could speak with them?" I asked in a whisper. They smirked, sneering at me.

"And who might you be?" another of them asked, taking a step forward as I stepped back. This was scary, I never should have come! Wait, this was my idea! I can't just run away because something scares me! I was about to take a step towards them and talk to them when suddenly a female voice yelled out. I jumped, backing away and hiding behind one of the poles of the gate as I heard the men yell in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked a female voice and I peeked out from behind the pole to see a girl with long, bright red hair and golden brown eyes standing there as the men lay unconscious on the ground.

"U-Um… yes…" I stated, stepping out cautiously. She smirked triumphantly, stepping to me and grabbing my hand. I gasped silently, not used to everything.

"So, you're here to see the head of the Kannagi's?" she asked, pulling me along behind her. I nodded, and then spoke my answer due to her not seeing it.

"Well, you're in luck! He's right in here! I'll talk to him first, wait here please" she stated, opening a traditional Japanese style door and closing it. I could hear them talking inside.

"Father, there's a girl here to see you. I didn't get her name, but I sense great magical power in her. Please see her and hear her out" the girl stated and my eyes widened. She must be the next in line to inherit the Kannagi head title then! Ayano Kannagi.

"Very well, show her in. Shall we finish our conversation later?" replied an elderly sounding man. I heard another voice as well.

"Sure, suits me fine" replied a younger male voice. The door opened and Ayano stood there, offering for me to go inside. I stepped in hesitantly and stopped in my tracks when I recognised one of them. The younger male had short, spiky brown hair and golden brown eyes, wore dark clothing and looked like he had a cocky attitude. He instantly recognised me as well. He stood there, staring at me in shock.

"Kazuma? Do you know this young woman?" asked the elderly man. Ayano looked between the two of us as well.

"Well, it's been a while Misuzu, how've you been?" Kazuma asked and I smiled, bowing in respect.

"It's been too long Kazuma Yagami. I believe it's been 4 years. You were 16 at the time and I was 12" I replied, standing back up straight and smiling at him. He smiled back at me, folding his hands in his pockets.

"So, the Hiragi family finally let you out of quarantine?" he asked sarcastically. I giggled in response, smiling brightly.

"Actually, that's the reason I'm here. I'm here to see the head of the family, so sir, I apologise for not getting the matter immediately" I replied, kneeling and bowing in front of the elderly man. He smiled.

"Raise your head child… So you're of the Hiragi family?" he asked, looking at me cautiously. Ayano looked at him in confusion.

"Hiragi? Aren't they a neighbouring water tribe that have troubled relations with the Kannagi's?" Ayano asked and I winced.

"Yes, we have had some conflict with the Hiragi's, but that's just due to us always not seeing eye to eye. So what matters you child?" he asked, and I smiled shyly.

"I'm the next head of the Hiragi tribe, and I've been offering an idea to my father. He finally accepted the idea and let me come here. I wish to build good relations with the next of the Kannagi tribe and hopefully build good ties with the Kannagi tribe itself" I answered and Kazuma looked confused.

"Your father, the man who never let you out the compound, gave you permission to leave the security of home and come all the way here on your own, to build a good relationship with a tribe he hates? Did your old man crack or something?" Kazuma asked, squatting down and pointing at my forehead. I chuckled in response.

"Well, I did nag him for a few good years, and kinda tried hypnotising him in his sleep a few times" I replied, making Kazuma burst out into laughter.

"Atta girl! You DO still remember some of the stuff I taught you back then!" Kazuma stated, sitting down, crossing his legs and ruffling my hair in his hand.

"That sounds like an interesting request. Very well, if Ayano wants to try and be friends with you, I'm willing to let her. I look forward to our families being friends. But Kazuma, I think you have a better story to tell us now. How do you two know each other?" Ayano's father asked, looking at Kazuma as Ayano sat on the opposite side of me from Kazuma.

"You wanna know the story? It's not really much of a story anyway… Well, it was back when I was with Tsui Ling. She noticed that a young girl was always inside the compound, which was right next to our restaurant. She then noticed one day when Misuzu here was crying on the bridge on their little pond, and told me to sneak in there and check on her. Being the respectable man I am, I did as I was told" Kazuma replied, earning a glare from Ayano at him referring to himself as a respectable man.

"I was very surprised to see Kazuma here try and climb over the brick fence. He fell flat on his ass. I completely forgot why I was upset in the first place. We sat and talked for a bit once he'd explained why he attempted to climb our fence, and then he told me about how he'd been looking for work for a while. I introduced him to my father and told him about Kazuma, then he was hired to do chores inside the house" I continued to explain.

"So he worked for your family for a while?" Ayano's father asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, working for her father, who was like a drill sergeant, and then working at the restaurant with Tsui Ling, it was like being at a military camp. Anyway, I cleaned the floor, swept the pavements and dirt, cleaned out the pond, all that jazz, while little miss princess here, stayed inside the family lands all day, every day, watching me and laughing and talking with me. I asked her why she never left the family home and she told me she'd never been out, not even once. Everything was bought for her or made for her. Her father said it was 'protection', from what, I have no idea…" Kazuma continued.

"So Misuzu, he used to clean your house?" Ayano asked and I nodded in reply.

"Yeah, he even used to teach me little tricks every now and then, and even taught me to climb trees! I've never had so much fun until Kazuma came; he taught me how to be a kid my age, and to have a little more confidence in myself. I used to be so shy that when he first started working, I'd watch him from the corner of the room" I stated, laughing at my old self.

"I don't mean to sound rude… but you don't seem all that confident now, so how shy were you back then?" Ayano asked, refraining from laughing.

"It's alright. I used to be so timid I'd jump at my own shadow… but thanks to Kazuma, I've grown a back bone, even if it's just small, at least it's something… but then he suddenly stopped coming round… the restaurant they owned became deserted, and both him and Tsui Ling disappeared, until I heard word about Kazuma appearing around the world, causing havoc and being known as the Grim Reaper… I couldn't believe it was him, so I shut my eyes to the truth, ignoring what was said to me" I finished just as Kazuma suddenly ruffled my hair again.

"And that's the end of the story boys and girls! Hope you enjoyed it and have pleasant dreams tonight!" Kazuma joked, making Ayano pout at him in annoyance.

"Anyway, Ayano? Will you accept my offer?" I asked, turning around to look at her. She smiled back at me, nodding.

"Of course! I'll show you around the town! Maybe introduce you to my friends as well! You'll love it here!" Ayano stated standing and pulling me to my feet as we headed to the door.

"Hey, Ayano! Misuzu here's never her home, so be gentle with her, okay? She's never seen the city or anything, so make sure you take good care of her, it'll be like looking after a toddler, it's all so new to them" Kazuma stated, and Ayano turned to look at me in curiosity. I bowed to her in respect.

"I leave myself in your capable hands" I stated, standing back up straight as I heard Kazuma snort in laughter.

"Her? Capable? The only thing she's capable of is making a mess and starting a fight" he sneered, chuckling to himself. Ayano growled under her breath and I felt sweat form on the back of my neck.

"Ka-zu-ma! When we get back, you are so dead!" she growled, opening the door and pulling me behind her, slamming the door behind her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? She's a little head strong, even for me… but then again, maybe this was due to her element being fire? Isn't fire ferocious and quick to anger? Compared to water, my element, it's rather timid and likes to keep to itself most of the time. I guess it wasn't just our hair colour that represented our element; it was also our personalities too.


	2. New Encounters

ANSWER TIME!

Kazenostigmafan4ever- I know ayano's personality is a little off, that will hopefully be explained in this chapter which is from her point of view. It will only be this chapter in ayano's, the next in Kazuma's, then after that the remaining chapters will be from Misuzu's point of view. I didn't know that Kazuma and Tsui Ling lived in China; it was never mentioned where they lived in the English anime. But other than that, thank you for the constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy reading more of the story.

Koko (Guest) - I didn't mention anything about brown hair really, but I don't really know in Kazuma's case. It was referring to Ayano and Misuzu. Ayano's hair being red, and red is fire, and Misuzu's hair is blue, and blue is water. I know that wasn't stated in the first chapter, but Misuzu's appearance will be described a lot and we learn more of her character in this one. And yes, Kazuma ruffled her hair in a form of sibling affection. There are no romantic notions between Kazuma and Misuzu, he sees her as a little sister or daughter, and she probably reminded him of his little brother. And your earlier question, no, Misuzu is not based on myself. I am more confident than Misuzu; she's just a character I dreamt to life. The only thing we really have in common are our protective fathers, that's about it. But I hope you enjoy the story and hang on for the ride!

(Ayano's P.O.V)

It just didn't make any sense! Kazuma's a jerk, a real royal pain in the ass, how could this girl, Misuzu, be so fond of him!? And was she that clueless about the world? Kazuma said that she'd never been outside the compound… was that really true? And when he ruffled her hair; just what was that anyway!? How could he just touch her hair so casually!? He never did that to me, not without some sly intention in the background.

"Ayano? Please wait! I can't keep up!" Misuzu shouted from behind me and I stopped, turning to look at her as she jogged after me, trying to catch up. She stopped, kneeling over to catch her breath.

"You… sure… run… fast…" she mumbled in between her puffs. I chuckled nervously, not having even noticed that I was running.

"Sorry…" I apologised as she stood up, smiling.

"It's alright! I'm sorry for slowing you down, everything's so new to me!" she replied, looking around the town in awe. It was just the town, what's so special about it? It's not that impressive… I began walking, making sure she could keep up. She jogged after me, looking around in awe as she absorbed the sights. She was like a little kid who got to see Disneyland or something…

"Hey Ayano!" called out a familiar voice and both Misuzu and I stopped, looking to see Yukari and Nanase. Yukari waved to me, running with Nanase across the road. They stopped by us and smiled when they saw Misuzu wave shyly.

"So, Ayano, who's this?" Nanase asked. I smiled back at them as I glanced at Misuzu, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Guys, this is Misuzu Hiragi, she's a guest of the family. You know those powers I have? She's got the same, but her's is water, so our families are rivals. She's here to try and make our families friends!" I explained, seeing them begin to talk to her, introducing themselves.

"Hey, Ayano! Why don't we get some cake? It's on special today only!" Yukari stated and I gasped in shock, my face lighting up like a beacon. Cake!? On special!? Those were my favourite words! I instantly began running to the cake shop, making the girls run after me, dragging Misuzu behind them so she could keep up.

"W-Where are we going?" Misuzu tried to yell, looking startled.

"Ayano's gonna stuff her face with gourmet cakes! Don't you do that kind of thing?!" Nanase explained, pulling Misuzu by her wrist.

"N-No… I've never left my home before… I've never even eaten cake before…" Misuzu replied. The girls smirked at each other, stopping once we'd arrived at the cake store. I rushed in, ordering a dozen different slices of cake, then saw Misuzu walk cautiously to the counter. Her face lit up like a candle when she saw the different cakes. I swear I almost saw her eyes sparkle, like a child who received their long wished present.

"So pretty… they're all so beautiful" she whispered and I looked at her, then the cakes. Pretty? They just looked delicious to me… but I guess different people have different views and see things differently.

"Would you like a piece of cake to try?" I asked, suddenly feeling sorry for her. She'd been trapped in her house all her life, and because of that she got all excited over seeing different pieces of cake. The poor girl… I couldn't imagine what I'd do if my father was so protective and locked me up in the house all my life. She glanced up at me, blinking in confusion.

"I can have one? Hmm… what flavour do I want?" she questioned, looking at them in thought.

"There's strawberry, chocolate, choc-orange, raspberry, vanilla, all sorts of flavours!" Yukari offered, smiling at her.

"Hmm… is there honeycomb?" Misuzu asked, making us all look at each other.

"Honeycomb? I don't know… I'll ask" Nanase replied, asking the store clerk and receiving a piece of choc-honeycomb cake.

"Shall we go sit down?" I asked, walking to the table with my tray of cakes. I began scoffing them down immediately and Misuzu blinked in confusion. She ate a piece, a smile forming on her face at the first bite.

"Now you see why I love cakes! They're delicious, heavenly, aren't they Misuzu!?" I exclaimed, eating cake as she nodded, almost crying, and continued to eat.

"So, where to next girls? Once Ayano's finished eating her cakes of course" Nanase asked and Misuzu shrugged her shoulders, already finished.

"Hey, you've never been to the mall, right? We should go and buy Misuzu a new outfit! Something cute to fit her shy personality" Yukari suggested and Misuzu's face paled.

"The mall? Isn't that the place where girl's money is constantly being stolen for broken stuff? And bad people hang around there? I was told it's a place of despair…" Misuzu whispered, looking horrified that Yukari had even mentioned the very word. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"The mall is a girl's best friend! Sure, sometimes the stuff in there can be duds, but most of the time us girls love being there!" Nanase replied, smiling at her. She nodded, still looking worried, but we managed to drag her there regardless.

"Whoa… this place is so huge… d-do we really have to be in here?" Misuzu asked her voice shaking as I dragged her into a clothing store. She got no say as we relentlessly made her try on different clothing. We finally decided on a cute little outfit of a light purple jacket, medium purple shirt and a black, frilly skirt, pale purple leggings and cute little black shoes. It matched her sea green, chest length, wavy hair and pale blue eyes. She really did look like a little being from the sea.

"We gotta show everyone back at the Kannagi residence" I stated, pulling Misuzu behind me as we parted from Yukari and Nanase, heading home.

"See you Misuzu, it was nice meeting you!" they yelled to her as she waved back, smiling happily. We began walking home quietly.

"Thank you Ayano… I'm glad I came, this is the happiest day of my life" Misuzu stated, beaming happily. I couldn't help but smile, she was adorable when it came to this stuff.

"So, you're a water fighter, right? Have you ever fought a yoma or yokai?" I asked. Misuzu glanced at me and smiled.

"Of course, have you?" she replied and I nodded.

"Yeah, I fought against the demon in Mount Fuji with Kazuma and his little brother Ren, destroying it" I replied, trying to sound impressive. Misuzu looked at me in shock, and then began to look at me in admiration.

"Really!? Wow!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. I nodded, trying to maintain my expression.

"Don't exaggerate Ayano" stated a cocky voice and we both looked up to see Kazuma standing there with a smirking expression on his face. I frowned, pouting at him. His smirk only grew. Cocky bastard…

"Hey Misuzu, that looks good on you, better than anything the old man ever picked out" Kazuma stated, complimenting her as she hid her arms behind her back.

"So you agree Kazuma? My fashion sense is the best after all" I stated, taking pleasure in his compliment. Kazuma chuckled in response. His expression changed to normal suddenly.

"Isn't it about time you went home? The old man must be worried sick…" Kazuma asked, making Misuzu look down sadly.

"Well then, Kazuma, can you walk her home?" stated my father who had appeared nearby Kazuma suddenly. Kazuma sighed to himself, and then walked down the stairs, walking to Misuzu and gently grabbed her shoulder, turning her and walking off with her.

"See ya later Princess, gotta walk the other Princess home" Kazuma joked, walking with Misuzu and disappearing from sight. I sighed. Why was he so comfortable with her? What was it about her that made her absolutely adorable, yet made me resent her slightly? I hope this isn't going to affect our thin friendship we've managed to form so far. But little did I know that was going to be the least of our problems. We were going to encounter a power even Kazuma would be no match for!

Next chapter!

Misuzu: That thing! It killed them all!

Kazuma: Hang in there Misuzu! You hear me!? Don't die!

Ayano: What could be doing this?

Kazuma: damn it! My powers aren't working! Just what… IS that THING!?


	3. The Eye of Magic

(Kazuma's P.O.V)

Man, Ayano can get so defensive… and that big head of hers… did she have to tell Misuzu about that demon? Now Misuzu's got this image of her as some super hero and Ayano's let her head swell more. And now I'm babysitting? Thanks a lot Mr Kannagi… oh well, I don't mind hanging out with Misuzu, she's easier to handle than Ayano. She was skipping alongside me, smiling happily in the cute little outfit Ayano bought her. I have to admit, she's got some pretty good fashion sense.

"Kazuma? Thank you… if I hadn't met you all those years ago, I doubt I would've had the confidence to make this happen" Misuzu stated and I turned to glance at her. She was smiling gratefully and was absorbing the sights. What we saw next terrified us both to the core.

We turned into the Hiragi estate after a few good hours of walking and stopped, frozen in our tracks at the entrance. Misuzu gasped, ducking behind my arm as I extended it to protect her. Hundreds of people, and I mean, hundreds, were lying on the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere and they people all had horrified expressions.

"C-Cousin? E-Everyone?" Misuzu whimpered from behind me and I glanced down at her. She was trembling in terror and was on the verge of crying. Poor girl, this day was so great for her, and then this happens? But the question is who did this?

Misuzu suddenly ran out from behind me, running ahead to the main house. I gasped, taking off after her.

"Misuzu! Come back! It's dangerous!" I yelled but she continued running.

"I have to see if there are any survivors! I need to see if my dad's still alive!" Misuzu yelled back to me and I cursed under my breath. Why was she so damn stubborn for a shy little girl?!

A sudden presence caught my attention as I stopped, looking around for the source. It felt like eyes had been watching me. But they didn't feel human… if felt almost like a demon, but demons don't do this for no reason, don't they? If only Ayano were here too, then I might be able to actually get something done.

Misuzu's sudden scream caught my attention as I turned, running towards her, praying that I wasn't too late. I finally found her in the main house, injured and looking up in fear at a giant demon. It looked like a floating eyeball in a black mist.

"Misuzu! You bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" I yelled, making air surround me, blowing the windows and doors open as a result. Misuzu looked at me in terror and I could actually feel the fear in her eyes. It was the same expression Tsui Ling had given me just before she died. I snapped back to reality as the wind grew stronger.

"Kazuma! Stop! If you keep using your powers it will…!" Misuzu yelled as I paused to look at her questioningly. Before she got to finish her sentence though, the blue spirits of the wind had suddenly turned a purple colour and flew to me at an alarming speed. I felt a sudden shot of pain as they ripped through my flesh, sending blood flying onto the wall.

"Kazuma!" Misuzu screamed out and I staggered, looking down at my arm that was drenched in my blood, a huge gash on my shoulder. Misuzu had multiple gashes along her body and she'd lost a bit of blood.

The eyeball suddenly chuckled, squinting as if it were smiling. I growled, running to Misuzu and picking her up. I turned, sending a small gust of wind at it but it turned that one on us. Misuzu and I both cried out in pain as we were hit multiple times by the spirits and I decided the best option would be to retreat. Misuzu had passed out from the pain in my arms and we'd both lost a lot of blood. This thing was clearly making our magic turn on us.

"You can't escape Kazuma Yagami, I will kill everyone in the Hiragi clan, they will pay for what they've done" taunted the giant eyeball. I glared at it.

"What did Misuzu ever do to you!? My guess is, you're a few hundred years old right? Well check this, Misuzu's only sixteen! There's no reason why she has to pay for the crimes or acts of her ancestors! It's all just an excuse!" I yelled at it and the eye frowned at me, clearly not liking what I said. Good, I agitated it, maybe now we can get somewhere.

"You have no idea what you're talking about boy. I have the ability to make your powers useless and make your own powers kill you. You dare talk trash to me?!" it warned and I found myself chuckling. This was actually getting to be fun.

"You don't seem to know who you're talking to. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I asked, smirking at the eyeball. It gave me a puzzled look. This was too much fun.

"I'm the contractor… with the wind spirit king, so watch yourself; I will kill you for what you've done!" I stated, glaring at it dangerously. It looked startled for a second and I used that as my chance. I blew a hole open in the roof with my wind magic, lifting us off the ground and up into the air, flying away as quickly as I could. I'm sure that must've surprised it, but it never chased us. Thank god for that, we were in no shape to fight anyway, even if I had invoked my contractor powers.

I continued flying towards the Kannagi's place, praying I'd stay conscious till we got to the door. I'd lost quite a bit of blood, and Misuzu's body had become cold. Her skin was pale, almost white as a ghost, but then again, she was always really pale.

"Misuzu! Hang in there, you hear me?" I whispered, feeling myself losing consciousness as well. I managed to land outside the Kannagi door, knocking on it. Low and behold, Ayano answered the door. The look on her face was priceless. But that's as much as I got to see as the floor came up to great me. I heard Ayano shrieking and I felt Misuzu under me, but then everything went black. Please Ayano, I'm begging you… save Misuzu… we cannot lose her, please… let everything be alright. Spirit king of the wind, please guide them and help them.

Next chapter

Misuzu: What was that thing?

Ayano: The family did a search, no one survived…

Misuzu: Oh god…

Kazuma: Hey! Misuzu! Get a hold of yourself! You survived for a reason, didn't you? Don't just throw it away! Misuzu!


	4. A Reason to Live

(Misuzu's P.O.V)

I ran and ran as quickly as I could. My lungs hurt and I felt like I was being crushed. The last thing I remembered was being held in Kazuma's arms as he planned how to get us out. The eyeball floated above us, taunting us. Because of its ability, we couldn't use our magic. I'd seen it, I'd felt it.

When I'd arrived in the main house, I'd burst into the room as it blasted my dad's attack back at him, slicing him into pieces with the water he'd used against it. I'd heard my father's cry of pain as he'd been split into pieces. In my anger, I'd summoned a water attack with all my strength, blasting it at the monster but it merely chuckled at me. It laughed at me!

My attacked stopped midway, then shot back to me in small little blasts, feeling like I was being shot by a machine gun on rapid fire. I screamed loudly as I felt the pellets of hardened water burst into my skin and shoot out, spraying everywhere. I'd seen my blood spray all over the floor as I fell to the ground, unable to move. This thing, if it could repel magic and turn it on its user, then it's impossible to beat!

That's when Kazuma had entered the room. The moment I saw the look in his eyes when his found mine, I saw the fury and rage. He looked like he was about to go crazy. I tried to stop him when I saw the wind blowing around him in a fury, but I couldn't reach him. I watched him get hurt and stagger, and I hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it! I watched as he tried to get us out of there, and his attack had come flying back at us, hurting us both, but after that I don't remember a thing.

The eyeball suddenly appeared in front of me in the darkness. I stepped back hesitantly, feeling my fear begin to show. It chuckled at me in its deep voice and I whimpered in fear. Kazuma? Ayano? Someone? Anyone? Please help me! I backed away again as it began to float closer. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I turned suddenly to see my father standing behind me. He was glaring at me.

"You're useless! You couldn't even protect your home! Even with your powers, you failed to kill what killed us all?! You're a disgrace, letting that thing get away! Now it'll kill you too" he stated, smirking as I turned to look at the eyeball. It chuckled, edging closer and I couldn't turn to run as my father was stopping me. I quickly turned to my father, tears falling down my face.

"Please Dad! Let me pass! I'll avenge us, just let me get away now and get some help!" I pleaded. This only angered him more.

"Get help!? You mean you can't do it on your own!? You're more than useless! You may as well die right now!" my father yelled to me and I froze on the spot. H-How could he have said that? I turned back to look at the eyeball, seeing it glow brightly, getting ready to attack. Father? Why? Why were you standing there, watching, letting me die? At least let me choose my own death!

At this thought I was blinded by light and my eyes snapped open to see I was in a room. It looked like someone's dining room or living room. It wasn't a normal room though; it was a traditional Japanese style room though. Oh, now I remember… This is the Kannagi residence. How'd I get here? As if on cue, Ayano and Kazuma walked inside, arguing with each other.

"I keep telling you Kazuma, go away! I don't need your help" Ayano protested but Kazuma completely ignored her when he saw me. He smiled gently and I noticed the cuts and bandages on him. He must've gotten hurt more during our escape.

"Hey, look who's awake" Kazuma mentioned, smiling and Ayano looked at me in confusion. Her face lit up and she rushed to me, kneeling beside me. Kazuma strolled to us casually, sitting beside Ayano.

"How're you feeling Misuzu?" Kazuma asked. I glanced up at the ceiling, trying to figure that out myself. I clearly remembered everything that had happened, but I didn't feel any pain, and I wasn't confused, and I wasn't really sad either.

"I feel… numb… I think" I responded, my throat hoarse.

"That's to be expected… you lost so much, and you've been unconscious for a few days… I was terrified when I opened the door and saw Kazuma, standing there, holding you, both of you covered in wounds and blood, and then he suddenly collapsed in our doorway" Ayano explained and I sat up instantly. I looked down at myself, seeing I was in a plain kimono, or dressing gown, it was a little hard to tell. My wounds and cuts were all gone except for a couple which were bandaged up.

"We dealt with your wounds and healed most of them up. Only a few remain and those were the bad ones, but they're not as bad as they were" Kazuma stated, smiling at Ayano who smiled back to him. Ayano's face fell suddenly, making Kazuma look solemn.

"Misuzu? We did a search of the Hiragi manor… no one survived… you were the only one that survived" Ayano confessed and I felt my blood freeze. I was the only survivor? Oh god no… I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out any other excuse to overwrite what I'd just been told. Like maybe a member went out and managed to survive? Or maybe someone hid their child so they wouldn't be killed? But I knew it was all just wishful thinking. I'd seen what that thing did, felt it firsthand.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I turned to glance at Kazuma. He was holding my shoulder comfortingly, a solemn expression on his face. It was a nice gesture, but it didn't do me any good. I felt like I'd let everyone down. Especially my father… he was always strict, but he was kind at times and I felt like we were a real family, but I wasn't even able to protect him. I'd never known what it was like to have a mother, she'd died when I was four and dad had raised me on his own with the help of the family.

I remained silent, looking down at my hands as the two of them left the room. I sighed, having my nightmare replay in my head. My father was right; I'd been useless, despite all my training. I was one of the strongest female fighters in the Hiragi family, I was beginning to climb up the male ranks, but I still proved to be useless. I hadn't even been there to help them, I'd simply arrived after. I stood shakily, getting dressed in some clothes Ayano lent to me, and snuck out the back exit, leaving the Kannagi residence. I'd imposed on them too much already.

I wandered until I sat at the fountain in Central Park. I sighed to myself, having my father's words replaying constantly. Maybe I should just let myself go; I was a disgrace after all. Without the Hiragi's, I had no money, no home, no place in this world, and no reason to be here. I'd lost all my reasons to live in my single event. I sighed to myself, looking up as I considered letting myself go or not. Kazuma and Ayano would be upset, but they'd get over it eventually.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a male voice and I looked up to see a man standing there. He had short blonde hair, sunglasses on top of his head and was wearing black punk clothing. He didn't seem harmless. I couldn't sense any magical power in him, so assume he was a normal human. I nodded, wondering why he'd approached me. I glanced behind him and saw some more men standing there in similar clothing.

"Wanna come along with me and my buddies? We'll make sure you have a good time" the man offered and I thought to myself for a few seconds. I then looked up at him and nodded, seeing him smirk. I stood, following after him as he and his friends led me through the city. I needed some cheering up, so surely these men could help me.

Once we'd walked for a while through the city, we stopped at a dead end in an alley way. The men stopped, smirking at me. I looked around curiously.

"I don't really see much of anything here… What're we going to be doing?" I asked, completely oblivious to their intentions. They smirked at each other and one grabbed my shoulders, another suddenly grabbed at my chest. I gasped, instinctively smacking my hand up and punching the guy in the face. This only made them mad.

I was suddenly pushed into the ground. One had hold of my hands, holding them above my head and stopping me from thrashing, another was keeping my legs down to stop me, and the last was hovering over me, glaring at me. I felt adrenaline and fear pulse through me. What were they trying to do?

"Gonna behave now you little bitch?" the man hovering over me asked. I gasped again, feeling tears sting behind my eyes.

"W-Why're you doing this?" I whispered, seeing the man smirk at me now.

"You signed yourself up for this when you agreed to come with us. Now, behave yourself and you won't get too badly hurt" the man holding my arms said. I felt panic go through me as I thrashed around, trying to kick them off. This only resulted in them grabbing me rougher in places. I took a deep, sharp breath and let out a scream. The man holding my arms covered my mouth with his hand quickly, but I'd managed to get out a good scream.

Before I knew what was happening, something had smacked into the man on top of me and the man holding my legs had been sent flying into the wall. The man holding my arms and me both glanced up to see Kazuma standing there, breathing heavily and growling in anger. He turned, glaring dangerously at the man holding my arms and he quivered, running off in fear. His other two buddies lay on the ground unconscious. I sat up, holding my arms, shaking.

Kazuma paced to me quickly then slapped me hard across the face. I sat there, stunned. I glanced up to look at him and I saw his eyes shaking as he glared at me. He'd been just as scared as I had been.

"What were you thinking!? That these men were trustworthy!? Do you want to end your life so badly!? You're the last of the Hiragi clan, you have to stay alive!" Kazuma yelled at me and I looked into his eyes, glaring back.

"I failed as a Hiragi! I'm a disgrace! I only stood there and watched as my family was slaughtered, I did nothing! How can I live on when I have no where to go and no reason to live on!?" I shouted back and Kazuma growled, grabbing my shoulders roughly.

"You're alive for a reason! Everyone is! Clearly you weren't meant to die then, find your reason! You do have a place, the Kannagi's are willing to take you in, and if you don't want to be there, I'm willing to take you in! Just don't give up on your life; you still have so much to live for! Find it!" Kazuma stated to me. I blinked in shock, looking at him like a stunned mullet. I didn't know what to do.

"I-I… I… wanna stay with you for a bit…" I whispered, looking down as I pulled the chest area of my top together. It'd been ripped open by the men and my bra was kinda showing. Kazuma smiled gently, grabbing my shoulder and helping me stand. He then began leading me away.

"By the way, how'd you find me anyway?" I asked, glancing up at him. He'd given me his coat and I was hugging it to myself to hide what the shirt showed.

"I went in and noticed you were gone. I began phoning around and finally rang my little brother Ren. He saw you leave the park with those men when he went there with his friends" Kazuma explained and I nodded, reminding myself I'd have to thank Ren when I finally saw him.

"Now remember, staying with me, this is gonna cost ya" Kazuma joked, smirking at me as I pouted. He could be so mean sometimes, but at least I knew now. I had to live on, to hold the Hiragi name and avenge them. Everyone is in this world for a reason; you just have to find it. I was so grateful to have Kazuma here with me, he was like the older brother I never had.

Next chapter.

Ayano: You WHAT!? You let her sleep in your room, in your bed!?

Kazuma: yeah? What about it?

Ayano: You dirty pervert!

Misuzu: Ayano! Stop! It's a misunderstanding! Kazuma loves you!

Ren: Yeah Ayano! He'd never actually betray you!

Ayano: KA-ZU-MA!

Kazuma: oh boy…~


End file.
